


Süßes sonst gibt's Saures!

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Thinking about Bucky, Wishful Thinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trotz Hochladedatum ein kleiner Halloween-OS.</p><p>Nur ein paar Kinder an Halloween, und Steve denkt schon wieder an Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Süßes sonst gibt's Saures!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Trick or treat!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114204) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



„Süßes sonst gibt's Saures!“ Belustigt sah Steve auf die kleine Gruppe von Kindern, die ihn alle erwartungsvoll anschauten und ihm je eine Tüte offen vor die Nase hielten.  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er auf der Suche nach Leckereien früher ebenfalls durch die Straßen gezogen war und Bucky ihn am Abend dann immer zurechtgewiesen hatte, weil er der Meinung war, das Zeug wäre ungesund, und würde ihn krank machen.  
Steve schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er vermisste die Zeit mit Bucky, in der dieser ihn noch beschützt und sich ununterbrochen Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte.  
„Wartet kurz.“ Er ließ die Gruppe vor der Tür stehen, während er kurz in seiner Wohnung verschwand und in der Küche nach etwas Süßem suchte.  
Als er zurückkehrte hatte er ein paar Schokoriegel dabei und verteilte sie an die Kinder.  
„Aber nicht zu viel davon essen“, wiederholte er lachend, was Bucky ihm früher auch immer gesagt hatte und schaute leicht traurig den Kindern hinterher, die ihn so sehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnerten.


End file.
